(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of exercise devices. More particularly, the invention is a weighted exercise suit.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,291,465 to Foreman teaches a training weight consisting of a receptacle of semi-spherical shape. The receptacle is designed to contain a variable amount of material, such as liquid or shot, so that the weight of the receptacle may be regulated to suit the individual requirements of the user. The weight is made in an oval elliptical form with a concave portion extending longitudinally of the base so that the weight may be positioned longitudinally on a person's shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,425 to Moore teaches a weight lifting exercise device to be placed on the shoulders of a weight lifter's body. The device comprises a rigid metal shoulder frame which consists of a rectangular bar bell support frame having four sides constructed from metal straps which may be adjustable and having mounted thereon on opposite sides thereof a protruding bar bell shaft constructed from metal and welded to the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,020 to Montour et al discloses leg weights having removable granular weight filled bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,339 to Smith teaches a flexible weighted belt having a plurality of small weights disposed within the sections of the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,510 to Jackson discloses an exercise garment including a helmet, jacket, armlets, gloves, belt, shorts, thigh leggings, calf leggings and boots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,097 to Schwartz teaches a variable weight aerobic exercise glove. The relevance of Schwartz resides in the fact that a Velcro fastener is used to hold the glove in place on the hand and a Velcro fastener is used to secure a flap cover which in turn holds an interchangeable bag of weight particles, such as fine lead shot.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,917 to Massey discloses a variably weighted vest for use in exercise activities such as jogging, skating, bicycling, and horseback riding. The vest is provided with a plurality of pockets for receiving a weight material such as sand, pebbles, and small stones which provide the desired weight. The weights may be installed in the front and in the back.